Espolanie and Baby makes Three!
by NWszolek2010
Summary: In the midst of Javie's hostage crisis on the subway, Lanie makes a shocking discovery. With the uncertainty as the minutes blend into hours Javie just wants to see her face one more time. A/N I love Castle Espo and Lanie are the last ones to "find love" even though we all know they are meant for each other. Please read and REVIEW if you want me to continue the story! fixed errors!


"Uggh the next few weeks are going to suck...' Lanie pondered as she flushed the toilet for the third time that morning. She had never been this sick in her life.

She new what going to happen, there was no denying that she was indeed pregnant and not mention the positive pregnancy tests that lined her bathroom sink.

"Ugh little one you really need calm down in there. I still have to work today..."

Thankfully Javi and Kevin were on a case early this morning so Javi wouldn't question her as to why she was sick. She knew he loved her but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She wondered if his fatherless childhood would scare him away... but she had to stay positive.

"I'm sure your daddy will love you but he might get scared, we all get scared sometimes baby... he'll be an amazing father... I just know it.

Lanie finished getting ready for the day and took a quiet drive to the precinct. Little did she know this would be one of the scariest days of her life.

* * *

"Kate...can we talk...why the long face?" Lanie noticed everyone's eyes on her when she walked into to precinct.

"Damn it we've got to get people in there, swat, special forces... one of my people is down their, figure it out!" Kate shouted across the room.

"Who's down where?" Immediately she thought about Javi and Kevin..

"Lanie?!" Kevin rushed over to her..."I tried to follow as close as I could, we were tailing a suspect and he's taken a subway car hostage."

"No, not Javi... he...he knows what he's doi..." she could feel the vomit shooting up from her stomach and made a B line for the nearest trash bin.

"Woah...woah... Lanie you alright?" Kate rushed to her friends side. She noticed tears in her eyes.

"This can't be happening. ..I'm. ..k..Kate promise me you'll get him out of there..."

"Lanie...are you..."

"Don't say it...it's...yes, If you're asking what I think you are yes..."

Kate nodded silently "we'll get him back, there's another cop down there with him, she's former military too, together they'll figure it out."

* * *

He saw the bomb strapped on the suspect. Why couldn't he catch him before he took hostages. This guy was making him nervous, but his combat training had prepared him for moments like this.

The minutes faded into hours and the two soldiers turned police officers devised a plan to subdue Stone, who seemed to be getting sicker and sicker with each passing moment.

The only thing he thought of, aside from stopping the bomb from exploding, was Lanie. He saw flashes of her face as he and Marissa went for Stone. Breathing a sigh of relief when it was finally over.

"You're a good cop Marissa."

"Don't forget what I said... tell her how you feel don't let anything come between you in your woman!"

"I won't, it was an honor working with you. Maybe we'll get to work a case again. See you on the streets and thanks for reminding me what's important."

* * *

"Kate... what if he doesn't come back, it's been all day, that guy is crazy. He found the camera and destroyed it, what if he..."

"Lanie. .. I know this is hard, just stay positive. He's made for moments like this, it's in his blood."

"This baby, can't grow up with a daddy." She started to cry.

Kate did her best to keep her friend from falling apart, she was just about to get up and see if there was any word on Javier and the hostages when she saw him enter the bullpen silently.

He placed a hand on Lanie's shoulder. "Lane...it's ok I'm here."

"Javi! You're here!" Her tears turned into tears of joy.

They embraced, Kate made her exit to leave them alone for a moment.

"Detective Esposito, well done, you've had a long day, take a couple days to recover from the stress and I'll see you on Thursday."

"Thank you Captain."

Lanie left with Javier. The two were holding hands. She couldn't wait to tell him.

* * *

"I could sure use a drink... want to crack open the bottle castle gave us for Christmas."

"You can if you want to..."

Immediately he could sense something was off. "You ok?"

"The thought... of losing you today. I was so scared that..."

"That I was going to die... but I didn't I'm ok, I'm not going to leave you like that. Ever."

"Javi, it's just... I need you, especially now.."

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But this is what I do. This comes with the Job..."

"I don't want you to quit. I'm just little emotional right now..."

"Well... why don't I go draw you a bath and we can talk about today and how much I love you... I do love you."

Javi walked into bathroom and Lanie suddenly remembered that she left all those pregnancy tests on the bathroom sink.

"Javi wait..." to late. She heard him screach like a little girl.

He came out of the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test in his hand with his mouth wide open... and looked at her with a single tear in his eye.

"Is this... are you?" He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sinking to his knees he was now eye level with her abdomin.

"Yes. You're gonna be a daddy."

"Soy tu papá , pequeño, and I promise to be a good one."

With that Lanie knew that Javi was ready for this. And she was too.


End file.
